Dinner
by ruuki.ruina
Summary: Makan malam yang berakhir dengan kekacauan. One-shot. Shou-ai. NaruSasu. NejiGaa. ShikaKiba. Fluff. RnR?


A/N : Beta-ed by FBSN oleh agen Nad alias Ange la Nuit alias Chiaki Megumi. Terima kasih atas kerka kerasnya. Ability juga sudah di post ulang dengan perbaikan-perbaikan. Silahkan di baca kembali ^^.

* * *

"Hei, Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"Darimana semua makanan ini?"

"…" Naruto memandangi Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Kau pesan dari restoran entah mana, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Kubuat sendiri," kata Naruto sambil kembali menyibukkan diri dengan sup yang sedang dibuatnya.

'Hmh, kurang garam,' pikir Naruto setelah menyecapnya dengan ujung jari.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!"

**Disclaimer : Do not own them**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dinner © **

**Enjoy!**

"Shit!!"

Sasuke memandangi Naruto, "Ada apa?"

Segera Sasuke menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan teman sekamarnya itu.

Naruto merengsek maju ke arah Kiba sambil menggulung lengan T-shirt hitamnya makin tinggi, memegang kerah kemeja seragam milik temannya itu, "brengsek kau, Kiba!"

"H-hei! Apa salahku?"

"Kau—!"

Belum sempat kepalan tangan Naruto mendarat di pipi pemuda pecinta anjing itu, seseorang menarik Kiba ke belakang. Sukses membuat kepalan tangan Naruto menghantam wajah pemuda yang berada di samping pelaku penarik Kiba.

"Hei, Uzumaki!"

"Upss~" ringis Kiba sambil memalingkan pandangannya.

"Gaara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji sambil memapah tubuh Gaara yang terjatuh karena terkena hantaman telak dari Naruto, tersirat nada khawatir dalam ucapannya.

"Uugh," ringis Gaara "tidak apa. Sepertinya."

Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat adegan itu menghela napas dan kemudian berbalik melihat apa yang membuat Naruto semarah itu.

"Wow," bisik Sasuke takjub melihat apa yang dimasak Naruto. Sup tomat. Sasuke langsung merasa cacing dalam perutnya bernyanyi. 'Baunya enak,' pikir Sasuke sambil mengambil sendok makan untuk mencoba hasil masakan Naruto, yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya.

Sementara itu...

"Naruto! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Lihat. Wajah Gaara jadi bonyok begitu!" teriak Kiba masih sambil berada dalam pelukan orang yang menariknya.

Tunggu.

Peluk?

Pandangan mata Kiba beralih melihat lengan yang melingkar di lehernya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Kiba memutar kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani-beraninya memeluknya seperti itu. Sudah siap kena rabies, ya?

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Dalam hitungan kecepatan suara, semburat merah muncul di muka Kiba. Buru-buru ia mengembalikan mukanya, kali ini sambil menunduk ke bawah, berusaha menyembunyikan warna mukanya yang sedang meluncur menuju merah terang.

'Shikamaru! Kenapa dia memelukku!'

Shikamaru yang menyadari warna muka Kiba yang berubah drastis menyeringai kecil. Shikamaru menarik Kiba lebih dalam ke dalam pelukannya, sengaja bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya itu.

"Shikamaru," desis Kiba mencoba menyadarkan pemuda berambut nanas itu bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum.

Bukannya melepaskan, Shikamaru melingkarkan lengan satunya lagi di sekeliling leher Kiba. Menariknya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam pelukannya.

'Brengsek!' teriak Kiba, dalam hati.

"Halah. Ini salahmu! Untuk apa kau berteriak sekencang itu!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil membalikkan badannya, malas melihat adegan mesra kedua temannya itu. Dan saat ia berbalik itulah dia melihat pemandangan mengerikan. Oke, Sasuke itu tidak mengerikan, dia makhluk yang indah. Yang mengerikan adalah apa yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Jangan di—" belum sempat Naruto mengatakannya, benda mengerikan itu sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke. Terlambat.

Naruto yang tadi mencoba berlari untuk menghentikan Sasuke langsung mematung. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hei, apa hubungannya?

Sunyi langsung menyelimuti apartemen besar itu.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk buka suara, "Sasuke?"

"Wwuek!"

"Hei, kenapa Sasuke muntah begitu?"

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh!" bentak Naruto yang benar-benar marah sekarang sambil berlari menyusul Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?!" teriak Kiba

"Garam."

Kiba langsung bingung mendengar perkataan Gaara yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Garam?" Neji mengulang apa yang dikatakan Gaara sambil berjalan ke sisi Gaara yang sekarang berada di TKP.

Pemahaman seketika menghantam Neji, "Oh. Pantas ."

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, sih! Garam, garam, garam saja yang dari tadi kalian ucapkan! Gak gula, gitu!" protes Kiba yang mulai merasa kesal karena dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang dia tidak tahu.

Bukan salahnya, 'kan, Sasuke tiba-tiba muntah setelah makan sup tomat buatan Naruto! Narutonya saja mungkin yang tidak bisa masak.

Shikamaru yang penasaran apa yang dimaksud garam oleh kedua sahabatnya itu kemudian menghampiri mereka. Jangan salah, bukan berarti Shikamaru tidak tahu apa garam itu. Garam adalah sejenis mineral yang biasa digunakan manusia untuk menyedapkan masakan, dengan bahan baku Natrium klorida yang merupakan gabungan antara zat natrium dan oksigen yang memiliki lambang kimia NaCl. Tentu saja dia tahu itu. Tapi apa garam yang dimaksud oleh kedua temannya itu?

Mata Shikamaru melebar setelah melihat apa yang dimaksud garam oleh mereka.

"Oh, pantas... garam," kata Shikamaru meniru apa yang diucapkan Gaara dan Neji semenit yang lalu.

'Bahkan Shikamaru!!' ini membuat kesabaran Kiba habis!. Kiba langsung menyeruak masuk di antara Gaara, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang mengelilingi panci tempat Naruto memasak tadi.

Dan saat itulah, Kiba sadar apa yang telah dia perbuat.

"Oh..." dan hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Kiba saat melihat sebuah tempat, seperti botol kecil yang melayang-layang dengan santainya diantara Lautan Merah. Dan Kiba yakin, 100% yakin, bahwa tempat berwarna bening yang sekarang sudah kosong itu sebelumnya berisi...

"...garam," sambung Kiba

---

Setelah hampir 20 menit memuntahkan isi perutnya di dalam toilet, Sasuke keluar dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Sas?" Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan toilet sambil bersandar langsung menghampiri pemuda bermata hitam itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," bisik Sasuke mencoba menghapus kecemasan yang tampak jelas di muka Naruto, "yang lain?"

"Mereka kusuruh makan duluan."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Kita ke sana."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan dengan langkah tenang ke ruang makan, di mana teman-temannya yang lain sudah mulai makan sambil bercerita, dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Gaara yang pertama kali melihat kedatangan mereka langsung menyapa Sasuke, "Sasuke, bagaimana perutmu?"

"Penuh. Sekali," kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke!" ucap Kiba penuh penyesalan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil menarik kursi di samping Gaara, disusul Naruto yang langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang masih memasang tampang seriusnya itu membuat Kiba mundur teratur dari rencana mengajaknya berbicara.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto menghela napas makin Naruto bisa begitu protektif dengannya. Dengan lembut, Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto yang terkepal di atas pahanya, dan meremasnya pelan. Naruto yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke itu langsung memandangi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mencoba memberitahukan pada kekasihnya itu bahwa dia tak apa-apa. Naruto balas tersenyum lembut, walaupun sinar kekhawatiran masih terlihat di matanya, meskipun tak setebal tadi.

Sasuke menarik tangannya lagi setelah memastikan bahwa Naruto benar-benar tidak lagi memasang tampang seram (dalam pandangan Kiba). Di saat bersamaan, Naruto, dengan tetap melihat mata Sasuke, perlahan-lahan menjulurkan tangan kirinya melewati belakang kepala Sasuke dan menarik kepala pemuda itu mendekat, memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Sasuke kemudian melepaskannya kembali.

Dengan nada usil Naruto berbisik, "charger…" sambil setelahnya tersenyum lebar melihat rona muka Sasuke yang berubah dari putih ke pink.

"Kau manis sekali, Sasuke…" sambung Naruto dengan niat sedikit menggoda Sasuke, "…apalagi kalau kau sedang malu begitu. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

Sasuke yang mendengar entah-pujian-entah-ejekan Naruto itu langsung menumpahi kepala Naruto dengan mangkuk salad terdekat yang bisa diraihnya, yang berarti sekitar 5-6 cm dari jangkauan tangannya, sambil berteriak, "Aku laki-laki, bodoh! Dan tak ada laki-laki yang senang dikatai manis!"

"Ouwh, Sasuke. Sekarang kau menambah pekerjaanku setelah mengotori lantai dapur dengan muntahmu tahu," balas Naruto sambil membersihkan salad di atas kepalanya.

"Bukan salahku! Siapa suruh kau menaruh garam sebanyak itu! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini ikan apa?!" sembur Sasuke tepat di muka Naruto. Otomatis keempat temannya—minus Gaara yang memilih tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang—yang sejak tadi terlupakan dan asik memperhatikan pertengkaran bak suami istri mereka menjadi kaget.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan kaget melihat The Prince of Konohagakuen yang terkenal cool dan irit kata bisa berteriak dengan frekuensi yang hanya mampu ditolerir oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto dengan muka merah seperti udang yang baru saja diangkat dari perapian?

Naruto memandangi Sasuke yang terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan teriakan yang sanggup mematikan orang yang punya serangan jantung itu. Ujung bibir Naruto terangkat, membentuk seringaian kecil di wajah tampannya. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Naruto berdiri dan meraih kepala Sasuke, menariknya mendekat dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

Sasuke yang kaget baru dapat memproses apa yang dilakukan Naruto setelah mendengar dentingan suara besi beradu beton yang ditimbulkan oleh Gaara yang menjatuhkan garpu yang sedang dipegangnya, lengkap dengan isinya tentu.

'Oh bagus. Sekarang semua orang di ruangan ini OOC,' pikir Kiba sambil memutar bola matanya.

**BRAKK!!**

"BRENGSEK KAU, NARUTO!!!"

1 piring…

2 piring…

3 piring…

1 gelas…

2 garpu…

1 sendok sup…

"Bwahahaha!!"

…perang pun pecah.

"Ya Tuhan," bisik Neji sambil memijiti keningnya yang sudah berdenyut hebat semenjak mulai masuk ke dalam apartemen milik anggota klub dan kekasihnya ini.

"Sebaiknya kau membiasakan diri dengan keadaan ini, Neji," gumam Gaara sambil memberikan air mineral kepada Neji sekalian menunduk mengambil garpu yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

"Mereka tak seliar itu di sekolah," keluh Neji sambil menegak habis air mineral yang tadi diberikan oleh Gaara yang masih menunduk-nunduk mencari garpu yang dijatuhkannya.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tinggal sehabis kegiatan klub," kata Gaara yang sekarang merangkak ke kolong meja untuk mencari besi penusuk daging yang dijatuhkannya entah di mana.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Neji heran sambil menyeka air yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

'Kemana perginya garpu itu?' gerutu Gaara dalam hati.

"Gaara…sebaiknya kau cepat bangun sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu padamu," kata Neji sambil melirik Gaara yang sekarang, entah-disadari-atau-tidak-entah-sengaja-atau-tidak, merangkak di bawah kaki Neji mencoba mengambil garpu yang ternyata jatuh di bawah bangku Neji.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanya Gaara sembari bangun dari posisinya yang-menurut Neji- menggoda itu.

"Apapun, Gaara. Apapun," kata Neji tenang.

Sementara itu Kiba sedang asyik memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlarian ke sana ke mari sambil mengacak-ngacak—dalam kasus ini, melempar apapun yang bisa dipegang Sasuke kepada Naruto seperti orang kesurupan. Sementara Narutonya hanya berlari dan tertawa keras-keras melihat Sasuke yang emosi karena dicium di depan teman-temannya.

Menggoda Sasuke itu lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain-main mengerjai anak-anak di Konohagakuen dengan membunyikan alarm tanda kebakaran bersama Kiba dan membuat seluruh penghuni Konohagakuen keluar sekolah kalang kabut… yah, itu menurut Naruto, sih.

Kenapa? Karena Naruto tahu jelas di mana dan bagaimana pertengkaran ini akan berakhir. Di bagian ini Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tempat tidur, tentu saja. Ah, ia harus sabar menunggu keempat temannya itu pulang dulu.

"Ini menjelaskan kenapa hampir semua perabotan di apartemen ini terbuat dari plastik," celetuk Shikamaru yang memandangi Sasuke yang sekarang sedang melempari Naruto dengan jam weker yang terletak di ruang tamu. Hei? Kenapa bisa ada jam weker di ruang tamu?

"Seperti tak tahu mereka saja," kata Kiba sambil nyengir melihat 'keakraban' antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Terkadang memang menyenangkan melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua, seperti anak kecil. Tapi disaat lain mereka bisa begitu dewasa dan tenang-minus Naruto. Dan itu adalah saat paling menyebalkan. Satu-satunya saat di mana Naruto bisa terlihat dewasa adalah saat Sasuke kenapa-napa seperti tadi, misalnya. Jadi itu tidak masuk hitungan. Siapa yang tidak akan marah melihat kekasihnya diracuni garam?

"Wwoa!! Sasuke! Jangan melemparkan sofa itu padaku!" teriak Naruto histeris ketika melihat Sasuke mengangkat sofa di atas kepalanya dengan kekuatan mengerikan yang entah darimana asalnya.

Sang setan telah bangkit.

Bahkan Sasuke pun bisa lebih menakutkan dibanding Sakura, pikir Shikamaru.

Dan akhirnya sesi lempar-melempar itu pun berakhir dengan kemenangan Naruto dan kekalahan Sasuke, yang kehabisan tenaga dan nafas. Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang betapa mengerikannya stamina yang dimiliki seorang Uzumaki Naruto?

Dan saat ini, Naruto sedang akan mengantarkan keempat temannya itu untuk pulang. Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk mandi saat Naruto mengantarkan yang lain ke bawah. Dia berkeringat. Tapi ternyata selesai Sasuke mandi pun Naruto belum juga kembali dari mengantar teman-teman mereka. 38 menit? Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengantarkan mereka pulang ke rumah mereka? Tidak mungkin.

Maka Sasuke pun turun untuk memeriksa ke bawah. Setelah mengunci pintu kamar mereka, dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Sasuke langsung menaiki lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai dasar. Selama di dalam lift, Sasuke mencoba menghubungi handphone Naruto. Tapi selalu tidak ada jawaban.

'Ah, handphonenya 'kan ada diatas tempat tidur tadi,' ingat Sasuke. Ia sempat melihat HP yang didominasi orange-hitam itu berkedip saat ia memakai baju setelah selesai mandi.

**TING!**

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Sasuke segera keluar dari lift dan berjalan perlahan kearah pintu kaca besar yang akan otomatis terbuka bila ada orang yang mau keluar ataupun masuk.

Sekelilingnya sudah sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang itu di manapun. Kepanikan mulai meliputi diri Sasuke. Namun kepanikan itu hilang secepat datangnya saat ia melihat Naruto muncul dari ujung jalan raya. Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menyeberang ke sisi jalan.

"Naruto!!" teriak Sasuke mencoba membuat Naruto menyadari kehadirannya. Karena tampaknya pemuda itu memang terlalu asyik berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar kalau Sasuke memanggilnya.

…tunggu dulu.

Wanita?

Sasuke memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa gerangan perempuan yang memakai kimono berwarna biru dengan corak bunga lili putih yang berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto itu.

Rambut biru, mata putih, muka merah. Ah, Hinata. Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam seperti ini? Memakai kimono. Dan berjalan dengan memeluk lengan Naruto.

Di bagian ini rasanya alis Sasuke berkedut tidak suka.

"Dah, Hinata!" teriak Naruto setelah mencapai gerbang apartemen mereka, yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh Hinata. Naruto kembali berjalan melewati gerbang dan segera saja ia menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca. Terlihat jelas kilatan kekesalan di mata Sasuke saat Naruto mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" tanya Naruto setelah ia mencapai tempat Sasuke berdiri, yang sekarang menampakkan raut muka kesalnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Naruto. Darimana saja kau?" '…terlebih dengan Hinata.'

"Oh, aku dari _Department Store_ tadi…" Naruto mengangkat kantong plastik berwarna putih yang tidak disadari Sasuke sedari tadi.

"…dan kebetulan aku bertemu Hinata di jalan menuju ke sana. Dia baru saja pulang dari acara keluarga dan dia juga mau membeli sesuau di Depato, jadi itu kenapa kami pulang bersama-sama, Sasuke," sambung Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke ragu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Bagaimana bisa aku berbohong padamu?" kata Naruto dengan nada menggoda terselip di dalam kalimatnya, sekarang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

"Bisa saja, 'kan?" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin sambil masih tetap menyilangkan keduan tangannya di depan dada. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang terkadang seperti anak kecil perajuk.

"Tidak akan, Sasuke. Tidak akan," kata Naruto lembut di telinga Sasuke sambil melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang Sasuke, menarik Sasuke mendekat ke tubuhnya dan menciumi puncak kepala Sasuke yang masih basah.

Beruntung kali ini tak ada seorang pun yang melihat, maka Sasuke membiarkan Naruto dengan segala _lovey-dovey act_-nya itu. Toh bukan berarti dia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Naruto kepadanya.

"Ayo kita masuk. Anginnya kencang sekali, nanti kau masuk angin," kata Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke dan beralih memegang erat tangannya. "Aku tadi sempat menyewa film. Kita bisa nonton kalau kau mau. Aku juga membeli cemilan," kata Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sekarang mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lift.

"Oh, ya? Apa saja yang kau beli?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik kantung belanjaan yang dari tadi dipegang Naruto, melihat isinya.

"Banyak. Dan itu cukup untuk persediaan kita begadang semalaman…," kata Naruto sambil nyengir, "…ah, tentu saja tidak akan sampai semalaman kita menonton. Ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan," sambung Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang sekarang sibuk membuka kaleng fanta yang di ambilnya dari belanjaan Naruto tadi dan menegaknya.

"Hn. Lalu, film apa yang kau sewa?" tanya Sasuke kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kantung belanjaan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

"Death Note Series," kata Naruto sambil menekan tombol lift dan masuk. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau ingin tinggal di sini?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Sasuke yang belum juga masuk ke dalam lift, masih mengacak-ngacak kantung belanjaan.

"Ah. Aku membeli itu, kok," kata Naruto setelah menyadari apa yang sedang di cari Sasuke. Jus tomat. "Masuklah dulu. Kau bisa membongkarnya setelah kita sampai di kamar," kata Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift.

Pintu lift mulai menutup, dan diantara celah antara pintu yang sedang menutup, terlihat Naruto yang mencium Sasuke dan Sasuke yang membalas dengan memeluk leher Naruto, menarik kepala Naruto lebih dekat.

Pintu lift pun tertutup sempurna saat ciuman mereka mulai memanas.

Selamat malam semua.

**THE END**

**-**

**OMAKE**

"Hei, Gaara. Apa kelanjutan yang tadi itu?" tanya Neji saat mereka berjalan pulang. Hari ini rencananya Gaara akan menginap di rumah Neji, sambil menyelesaikan tugas kelompok yang mesti dipresentasikan besok.

"Kelanjutan apa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Itu… yang kau bilang kalau aku semestinya tinggal dulu seusai pulang sekolah. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Neji sekali lagi.

"Oh, itu. Yah, maksudku kau harus tinggal jika kegiatan klub sudah selesai," jawab Gaara.

"Untuk apa aku tinggal? Kegiatan klub 'kan sudah selesai, jadi lebih baik aku pulang untuk beristirahat, 'kan?" kata Neji heran.

"Dan…bukankah kita selalu pulang bersama-sama? Jadi kenapa aku harus pulang belakangan?" sambung Neji kini memandangi Gaara.

"Ingat saat kita pulang dan aku ingin mengambil bolaku yang tertinggal di klub?"

"Ya. Lalu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari ruang klub," jawab Gaara.

"Suara?" kini Neji makin bingung.

"Ya. Suara. Suara desahan, geraman, dan teriakan," kata Gaara santai.

Tubuh Neji membeku. Gaara melanjutkan, "Dan ingat saat kita datang keesokan paginya? Klub berantakan dan berbau… aneh, 'kan?"

Pemahaman seketika datang ke otak Neji yang sudah minta istirahat dan sebenarnya sudah capek untuk berpikir. Tiba-tiba Neji membalikkan badannya dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Sayangnya ia ditahan oleh Gaara yang menyadari gerakan Neji. Gaara langsung mencengkram ujung ikatan rambut Neji yang memang panjang, membuat Neji terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit ditambah bonus plus-plus berupa benjolan yang muncul di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau bisa memarahi mereka besok, Neji. Sekarang sudah malam dan aku sudah capek," kata Gaara berkacak pinggang sambil melihat ke bawah, ke arah Neji yang sedang mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

"Dan kita masih punya tugas kelompok yang belum selesai," kata Gaara sekarang berjongkok di depan Neji.

"Mereka akan kubunuh besok!" teriak Neji geram dengan mata yang penuh berisi dendam.

Dan Gaara hanya memutar kedua bola matanya kemudian berdiri dan lanjut berjalan dengan diikuti Neji yang masih mengumpat-ngumpat Naruto dan Sasuke.

**THE REAL END**

**Review? :D**


End file.
